The Ying Yang Dragon
by Gleek149
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old girl becomes a new Xiaolin warrior? A whole lot of mayhem! Seventh Chapter UP! RaiKim, ClayOc, OmiOC, JackOC, OCOC, OCOC
1. Familiar Much? Prt 1

**Me: Hey everyone! I got this idea for a story from a dream. Freaky, huh? Well, it's called the Ying-Yang Dragon (as you can tell from the title) but it isn't the same as some other stories I have read with the same title. I would have named it something else, but there's nothing good. SO LIVE WITH IT! Well, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea!**

**The Ying-Yang Dragon**

I was outside, lying on the green grass, fresh with morning dew. It was about 5:30 in the morning, and no one was outside. There was no sound either, except for the occasional cricket or bird. The sky looked so pretty, just a few stars sprinkled lightly everywhere, like someone had put sprinkles on a giant cake. As I was stargazing, I spotted a giant lizard shaped shadow in the sky. I screamed, thinking that it was going to descend on me. It did land, but luckily, five feet away. I heard someone slide off of his side. I was so frightened, I passed out. The last thing I saw before darkness overtook me was the glint of a medallion.

When I woke up from my faint, five heads surrounded me. Three boys, one girl, and a…. gecko? One boy gave me a small smile. I returned it, not thinking that they would hurt me. I was starting to get impatient with the silence so I spoke. "Who are you, and what is with that gecko?"

Before anyone could explain, the gecko burst out, "Never call me a gecko! I am a dragon." And right then he transformed from his two-foot self to about forty-feet long. Once again I screamed, but this time, I didn't pass out. I looked around at all the people staring at me.

One boy had sandy blonde hair hidden under a giant cowboy hat. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with blue jeans. Over top of the jeans was a pair of light brown cowboy boots. He also had light skin and was a little on the top heavy side. He also had bright sky blue eyes.

I looked to my right and saw a girl. She was wearing a purple skirt with silver embroidery across the bottom of it. Her shirt was blue with dozens of sequins all over the top. Her hair was pulled up in a tangle of braids that were dyed purple with blue streaks. She was also wearing gray basketball shoes with purple shocks in the back. She looked Japanese and like she was very skinny. The only thing was, instead of having brown eyes, like most Japanese people do, she had sapphire blue eyes.

I looked to my left and saw a boy with yellow skin and a giant head. I assumed he had a big ego. He was wearing what seemed to be robes. The torso part was red with black sleeves. His pants were black and seemed to be longer than they needed to be. He was wearing small black shoes along with everything else. He was also wearing a bluish green sash around his waist. He was smaller than the girl, who was smaller than me, and looked at me with a giant smile.

The last boy had messy spiky brown hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath a white shirt with green short sleeves and it had an orange and white design on it. He was wearing white shoes with black stripes also. I then realized that he had been the one with the medallion… that looked exactly like mine.

He seemed to notice too, because then he asked, "Where did you get that?" pointing a finger to my spiraling medallion.

**Ohhh! Where did my medallion come from? Why are the dragons at my house? What am I going to do? Hopefully not get kidnapped, like Hanbags:) Well, read and review to find out. 5 reviews till next chappie.**


	2. Familiar Much? Prt 2

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. But right now I have school, I was just in a wedding, and we have testing all week long. So, sorry if most of my chappies are really short. So, bear with me. Thanks.**

(All of the sudden, Hanbags pops in, bound and gagged with a rope)

**Hanbags: Mmmmm... mmmmm!**

**Me: What?**

**Hanbags: MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

(Suddenly a bird comes by and takes Hanbags, who is screaming)

**Me: Okay… that was freaky. Otherwise, onto the story. Now to the disclaimer. **(whispers) **Jiggy, say the disclaimer, I forgot my line.**

**Jiggy: Not until you give me… CHEESE! **(Gobbles up giant pieces of cheese) **Kimiko-Pedrosa does not own Xiaolin Showdown. Now give me more cheese!**

**Me: Don't make me bring CC in here!**

**Jiggy: AHHHH! **(Runs out screaming)

**Me: Now to the story.**

_Raimundo's POV_

I looked at the girl's medallion. It was exactly the same as mine, only her's was smaller. I asked her, "Where did you get that?" She looked at me forr a while and then responded, "My parents gave it to me, before I was put into a foster home. I never actually met my real parents. I've just been passed from house to house, seeing if someone will take me. Finally, now, someone has."

She started to get teary-eyed, so I decided to change the subject. "Soooooo... I like your outfit?" It was more of a question than a statement. She looked at me like I was crazy, but then she started laughing. But I gave her a look that said I wasn't kidding, and I wasn't.

She was wearing a blue and white tie-dye hoodie with the sleeves ripped off. In the middle of the hoodie was a palm tree and the words Rio printed in black. She had on a mini skirt with brown leggings underneath that cut off between her knee and her ankle. Her skater shoes were brown with blue embroidery all over it. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and it was dyed black with blue hair mascara streaks in it.

It was still dark out, but I could make out her facial features. Her eyes were an emerald green, the same as mine. And her skin didn't look like she was white, nor African. She looked Spanish in fact, or even Brazilian. I finally decided to ask, "What's your name?"

She looked at me and said, "My name's Anna. Anna Toiley for the time being. **(A/N** Not my real last name. You don't think I would be that stupid, would ya? I switch families so often; I'm starting to forget what last name I have at the moment. But aside from me, who are you guys?"

I quickly replied, "We are the Xiaolin Dragons from China. I'm Raimundo, you can call me Rai, that's Kimiko, you can call her Kim, and there's Clay and Omi. We all live and train together in the Xiaolin Temple."

She seemed confused, and then said, "Rai? I don't know where, but I've heard that name before. Do I know you?"

**Me: Ohhhhhhhh... another cliffie! Sorry again for not updating. Like I said, I've been busy. So sorry for short chapters too! Right now we have so much homework and testing! And aside from that, my teacher's awful! So please, Read and Review! That'll make me happy.**

**Jiggy: And reviewing gives me cheese!**

**Me: NO IT DOESN'T! Well, he doesn't listen to me, so please review to make Jiggy happy. Oh, and reviewing will help Hanbags, who seems to have flown off. OH YAH! If you have ideas for party themes, tell me! I will choose the top 5 and let the reviewers vote on which one they like best. So, if your idea wins, it will be put in the story! So please read and review!**


	3. Who Are We Talking About?

**Me: Sorry about taking so long to update. I have so much stuff going on. Basketball, soccer, volleyball, projects, and (my personal favorite) a fair is coming up! So deal with me. Okay, this chapter introduces a lot of new people, so hang tight. Jiggy, you know what to do.**

**Jiggy: Kimiko-Pedrosa does not own Xiaolin Showdown, me, one OC (his/her name starts with a V) or me. Help!**

_**The Ying-Yang Dragon Chapter 3**_

_Jack's POV_

"So, you saw my ad?" I asked her. The girl nodded, her red hair moving back and forth. I like her already. "So, what is your story?"

She replied, "My name is Vera. It's pronounced Vira actually. I have many skills in martial arts, took classes in the human body, so I know where the pressure points are, and I'm great with a knife."

Okay, I definitely like her. Who wouldn't? She had dark red hair with light red highlights in it. It sorta looked like fire, cool huh? Her hair was also in a ponytail that went down to her waist. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt under a black zip-up hoodie with no sleeves and little cat ears on the hood. Her shorts were black and very short, she had leggings on underneath that went down to her knees. She was wearing skater shoes that were dark red with black streaks on them. She had a little pouch with a knife in it that was attached to her leg. Man, that's cool!

"So, when can you start?" I asked with a grin. She looked up; her eyes were red with evilness, with an evil grin on her face. She then gave a maniacal laugh that would have given me a run for my money. I grinned once again; I'm going to like this girl.

**Back at Anna's House**

_Rai's POV_

"I don't think I have ever met you before, but the name Anna does ring a bell, sorta. Well, either way, we gotta get you to the temple."

She then asked, "What temple?" I realized that we hadn't given her any info on why we were here. I then explained, "We are here because Dojo here tracked you down as a mystical Xiaolin Dragon. Only problem is, we don't know what your element is. But we don't know if your parents will let you come. Unless you want to ditch them. If you don't that's okay too."

She gave me a smirk, similar to mine, and said, "Hmmm… stay with parents or go on a rad adventure with kids my age. I'll have to go with… ditch my parents. Let's go! Oh! And one other thing… how do we get there?"

I smirked and just pointed to Dojo, giving him a cue to super-size. When he grew to his forty-foot size, the look on Anna's face was priceless. But she just hopped onto to Dojo after a moment of astonishment, and then asked, "Well, are ya coming?"

Kimiko and I smiled at each other, then quickly turned away, blushing. I thought _Ugh, why can't I think straight around her? Just because she is smart, nice, and, dare I say it, pretty…_ I then mentally slapped myself. We could never be more then just friends, but what if I want to be? I quickly pushed the thought away and followed Omi and Clay onto Dojo. I then helped Kimiko, again I blushed. Dojo looked at us with a smile on his face, then he said, "Hang tight! We have stayed longer than we need to! Let's go!" And with that we flew off to the temple.

**1 Hour Later, At the Temple**

_Anna's POV_

Once we got to the temple, I stared once again in astonishment. The place was awesome! When I got there, an old man with a grey goatee came out to greet us. "Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple! You must be Anna Toiley; we are very pleased to have you. Oh! Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, you too Anna, come meet the other new dragons."

We all followed him to what looked like an area for training. There in the middle of it all were three kids. Two of them were girls and the other was a boy. Kimiko seemed to squeal in happiness. She finally had some girls to talk to I guess. The man then said, "I am Master Fung to those of you who don't know me. Now I shall introduce you to my best students so far, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi."

They all waved to each other. Then Master Fung spoke again. "Now, all of you, this is Hannah, Dragon of Ice." he said, pointing to a girl with sandy colored hair with streaks of silver going through it. Her eyes were emerald green, just like mine. She was wearing a pale white tank-top over a pair of dark blue True Religion jeans. On her feet were two black sandals. On top of that, she looked about my age, maybe a year older.

Then Master Fung pointed to the other girl saying, "This is Makenzie, the Dragon of Light." She waved and said to us, "Just call me Mac." She looked like a tomboy. She had white blond unruly hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were a very pale blue with specks of violet in them. She also had braces on that were purple and black. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt over top of a white long sleeved shirt. She was also wearing a pair of jeans, only her's were much lighter than Hannah's, and so old I couldn't tell what brand they were. She was wearing a pair of white basketball shoes with purple shocks and a purple shoe brand sign. She looked just a few months older than me at most; I could tell Kimiko was pleased with her.

Finally Master Fung said, "And this is Ryan, Dragon of Thunder." Ryan gave us all a half wave. He had spiky blond hair with red streaks in it. He had electrifying blue eyes. Ryan was wearing pale blue jeans like Mac, and was wearing a gray-blue shirt with some symbol I couldn't quite understand. He was wearing shoes like Mac's but his were black with red stripes on it. He seemed about the same age as Hannah, Clay and Rai seemed happy with this.

Then Rai seemed to remember, "Hey, Master Fung, what is Anna's element?" Master Fung looked up with a smile on his face. He said, "Anna is one of the two most important dragons at the Temple. She is a Ying-Yang Dragon, she can master all the elements you can imagine, and she might be able to have the same power as all of the Sheng Gong Wu."

Then Dojo came running out screaming, "New dragon alert! New dragon alert!" We all looked over at him to see what was the matter. He saw that we wanted an explanation so he said, "A new dragon has just revealed himself. And it seems that he is the next Ying-Yang Dragon, because he is located where we found Anna. So let's go!"

We all ran to Dojo who grew to his forty foot size. I hopped on with Omi, waiting for everyone else. Rai then got on and helped Kimiko on, once again blushing. Then Clay jumped on and helped Mac on, who turned down the offer, and both started to blush. Hanbags and Ryan got on at the same time, but they tried to avoid each other, heaven knows why. I mean, they make such a perfect couple. Finally once everyone was on, Dojo muttered something along the lines of, "Lovebirds, ahhh, how did I know this was going to happen." And with that he flew off.

**An Hour Later, With the New Dragon**

_Mac's POV_

Once we got to Anna's town in Indiana, we started searching for the Ying-Yano, whatever he was. Anna's face seemed to turn dark red with each passing moment. I went over to her and asked, "What's the matter?" She looked up and turned ever redder, if that was even possible. She then whispered, "Well, you wouldn't understand." I gave her, the look. She seemed scared, so she confessed, "I'm nervous." "What for?" "Nothing."

I was about to question her again, when Dojo started shaking. "Uh, guys! I think we found him! He… is… a…. few feet… away." We all looked around for who was there, and all there was, was a boy about Anna's age in the alleyway. He saw Anna and waved, and Anna just stared with her mouth open, screaming.

_Hannah's POV_

I whispered to myself, "Weirdo."

**Okay! That's the end of the chapter, sorry to Hanbags, Ryan, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko for not saying anything or not much at all. But Hanbags still got a part!**

** Crowd in the back cheers wildly, throws party**

**Well, once again, evil teacher still giving to much homework.**

**Mac: You got that right, she hates me! She read on desserts today, SCARY! And the best part was, she looks like she is going to have quadruplets, and she was reading a book about Splenda to help lose weight, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Oh shut up Mac! Anyways, read and review! Now, to go save the world, and CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye.**


	4. Josh Who?

**Me: Sorry I had to leave you at a cliffie, but I wanted to get the chapter done and I had to leave for my fair, which Mac and I went to and got tattoos. AND WE'RE ONLY ELEVEN AND TWELVE! Ya, they were only airbrush, but mine says princess in Chinese and Mac's says Dragon in Chinese, cool huh? Either way, onto the story. And you already know what the disclaimer is.**

**The Ying-Yang Dragon Chapter 4**

_Hannah's POV_

I looked over at Anna, who finally stopped screaming. The boy seemed frightened, and then he asked, "Anna, what's the matter?" I walked over to her and asked, "What is it?" She whispered in reply, "This boy is from my school, and…and… and I have a… a major crush on him." Mac seemed to have overheard and smirked, looking back at Anna, then the boy. Mac then asked, "What's the lucky guy's name Anna?"

Anna murmured, "Josh." I could tell Mac was going to live this up for a while. Anna seemed that this was a good time to listen to her iPod. I leaned over her shoulder to see what she was listening to; it was a song off of my favorite musical Cats! I realized that she wasn't going to tell Josh anything, so I spoke up. "Hey there! I'm Hannah; this is Rai, Kim, Clay, Omi, Ryan, Mac, Dojo, and Anna."

He looked up with a small grin and said, "Well, I know Anna. But why are you all here?" Rai explained that he was a new dragon, the Ying-Yang, while I thought about what Anna said. He was sorta cute, what with his short brown spiky hair with the tips dyed black and all. He had chocolate brown eyes and freckles all over his face. He was wearing a green Abercrombie shirt and brown corduroys. The corduroys went down to his shoes, which were the same as Anna's only black with green stripes on them. Mac seemed to be thinking the same thing as me, because she was looking at Anna, who was oblivious to the situation.

Anna then brought out her PDA (Omi was fascinated because she had a blue skin over it) and started IM'ing someone. I looked over her shoulder, the usernames were, aNnAtOiLeY and eLePhAnT lOvEr! Weird user names, I thought. I then read their conversation.

aNnAtOiLeY: OMG Chels! I have so much news to tell you!

eLePhAnT lOvEr: spill girl

aNnAtOiLeY: well, u know about josh? well, he and I are both new dragons, u know what im talking about

eLePhAnT lOvEr: ya, I no what u r talking bout! Oh, g2g! mom calling, bye, ttyl

aNnAtOiLeY : bye!

She then looked up, and asked, "What are you staring at?" "Oh, nothing." I replied. I was also going to get a kick out this.

**Sorry for not updating soon and having such short chapters! But the thing is, Josh is actually a real person and has been sick for days. Some kind of organ only guys have is infected, and he said he is dying! Now, I don't believe he's dieing, but he is sick! So please review this chapter if you want him to live with happiness!**


	5. A Dance?

**Me: Sorry about not updating for soooooooo long. Well, let's just say I was really busy! Now for Jiggy to say the disclaimer.**

**Jiggy: Let's do this funky number! Kimiko-Pedrosa does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Hanbags, Ryan, or me! But, aside from that, hit the music DJ!**

Lights dim down and Jiggy starts to Disco

**Me: Ahhh! My eyes! I will never get rid of the mental scars! Even though I can't see you, read and review!**

**The Ying-Yang Dragon: Chapter 5**

_Anna's POV_

Once we got back to the temple, it was training time, Josh or no Josh. But I was getting bored blocking Omi's water attacks with my metal shield. So while I was waiting, I pulled out my PDA and started to IM my friend Chelsea.

eLePhAnT lOvEr: hey anna! wat up? hope u remembered that the school dance is tomorrow

aNnA tOiLeY: wat?! school dance is tomorrow, i thought it was next Friday!

eLePhAnT lOvEr: yep, this friday. i hope u have a date, and bring sum friends

aNnA tOiLeY: k, i will. is it okay if i bring more than 1 friend?

eLePhAnT lOvEr: ya, just remember to come. oh! meet me at the fair tomorrow in town, and bring your new friends! and remember, the dance is formal

aNnA tOiLeY: k, i will meet u at the fair as soon as i can

eLePhAnT lOvEr: k, bye

aNnA tOiLeY: bye

Once I was done with that, Rai was looking at me with a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked him. He replied, "I guess we're going to the fair and the dance too, aren't we?" I was confused, then realized what he was talking about, and grinned. "Yep! You guys are on my VIP list. Very Idiotic Persons, if you didn't know what that stood for." He laughed and gave me a playful punch. I grinned again, and went off to tell the rest of the group about the dance.

**After Everyone Knows About the Dance**

_Ryan's POV_

"So this is a formal dance?" asked Clay. "Yeah, and we're all invited to the fair right before it too. So you guys want to go?" asked Anna. Everyone nodded and Josh added, "Sure Anna, but who are you going to take as your date to the dance?" Anna started to turn red so I asked her, "Hey Anna, do you wear make-up?" She answered, "Just lip gloss and eye-liner, why do you ask?" "I just thought you were wearing blush the way your cheeks are getting so red." Anna blushed even more and everyone started laughing. Anna then came over and punched me playfully on the arm, but it still hurt for a girl. "Ouch!" I leaned over to Kimiko and asked, "What did I say?" Kimiko rolled her eyes and smiled. Then Master Fung came out with a serious look on his face.

**Me: Not much of a cliff-hanger this time. Sorry for so much of a wait! I just hope you guys read and review.**

**Mac: No one will! I mean, you didn't even put me in the story this time, you are so mean!!!!!**

**Me: Oh shut up!**


	6. The Scroll

Me: Whew, sorry for taking way to long to update, but I have been extremely busy with school, baby-sitting, basketball, and a

**Me: Whew, sorry for taking way to long to update, but I have been extremely busy with school, baby-sitting, basketball, and a bunch of other stuff. But now that I'm out of school, I CAN WRITE A NEW CHAPPIE!!**

**(Crowd roars with applause)**

**Me: I own nothing except for Mac and Josh (although I may have to change Josh's name later, he doesn't like me anymore, lol) Anyways, on with the story!**

_Hannah's POV_

I looked up to see Master Fung in the doorway, with a very annoyed look on his face. "What's this I hear about a dance tomorrow?" We all looked at each other for a moment before Ryan stood up and said, "There's a dance at Anna's school tomorrow and we were all invited to it. We were also invited to go to the town fair tomorrow too." Master Fung's expression did not change until he finally said, "Well… you must do all of your chores for tomorrow, today." Anna and I glanced at each other and mouthed the words, "We did it!" "Well, what are you waiting for, get started on those chores!" We all laughed and went down the hallway.

**1 Hour Later**

_Ryan's POV_

While I was cleaning up the scroll room, something caught the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was, and saw a scroll. Nothing looked too serious about it, so I opened it up and read it. The inside of it read, "The Dragon of Darkness and Light shall be the strongest of its kind. If the Dragon of Darkness and Light is born, a war will wage between the Heylin and the Xiaolin, for both sides will need the strong source of power to win the child. The Dragon is not powerful when it is born, but once he or she becomes an adult, the world will be in danger if the Dragon chooses the wrong side. If the Xiaolins become the side it chooses, then Evil all over will be destroyed. But if the Dragon chooses the Heylin side, the world will go into 10,000 years of darkness." **(A/N Lol, sorry, but I had to use that line. It just fit so well!) **I looked to see if there was anymore to the scroll, but the rest of it had been ripped out.

I ran down the hallway to Master Fung and gave him the scroll. When he read it, he called the rest of us into the kitchen. He read over the scroll to everyone, whose faces all turned pale. Once Master Fung finished, Clay spoke up. "Master Fung, has there ever been a Dragon of Darkness and Light?" Master Fung looked over at Clay and replied, "Only once, and luckily, he chose the side of the Xiaolin. But, the Dragon is born once every 20,000 years, and this is the 20,000th year since the last was born." Everyone's mouth was open in shock, when Kimiko finally asked, "Does this mean we can't go to the dance?" Master Fung looked up and laughed. "No," he said, "but this does mean you have to be extra careful of Chase or Wuya coming around, looking for you." He then dismissed us to our cubicles, which we all went to silently.

**Me: Okay, there's the next chapter you've all been waiting for since a year ago. Sorry it was way boring, but I just had to get the information out about the new Dragon. The next chapter I write will hopefully be longer and more exciting than this. Read and Review!**


	7. Shopping!

**Hello everyone! I am soooo sorry this story is taking forevvver to finish, but I just am a really slow person when it comes down to writing out a story. And, unfortunately, this chapter is going to be about the Dragons getting their outfits for the dance, so it's really just a filler chapter. But I promise, this story will be finished eventually! Thank you to Hanbags for helping me out with this story, I owe you big time. So, without any further ado… here is the next chapter!**

_**Kimiko's POV**_

The next morning, Master Fung let us go to the mall to get our outfits for the dance, which means…. SHOPPING! It seemed like all the girls were excited, except for Mac, who didn't seem too thrilled at the idea of wearing a dress. I laughed when Anna tried to pull her along in the store, which lead to no avail. Mac would not move for anything, so we decided to leave her as we ran into The Emporium of All Things Frilly and Poofy. **(A/N Hehehe… I am just the best at coming up with names. Don't ya think that there should be a store called that?) **

Hannah ran over to the racks and wildly started flipping through the dresses. Anna took a cautious approach towards the same rack, side stepping the flying balls of fluff and glitter. Mac and I looked at each other and both gave an eye roll at the sight. I sighed, then gracefully walked over to a display of dresses that were shades of greens, blues, reds, and every other color ever imagined. My eyes scanned over them all, when they finally rested on one, and I knew… this was the perfect dress. I grabbed one in my size and ran over to the dressing room to try it on.

_**Mac's POV**_

I looked over at Hannah, grabbing at random dresses, then tossing them over her shoulder. I chuckled a bit, then decided to join her and Anna in looking at the revolting outfits. Anna's blue-violet eyes were wide as she looked at all the patterns. **(A/N By the way… my eyes aren't really that color, but wouldn't that be awesome if they were?! Oh well… onwards with the story!)** All of the sudden, a blue dress was thrust in to my hands by Hannah, who had a weird look on her face. "What?" She then smiled at me and told me to try it on. I gave her a disgusted face, but she wouldn't have it, so I trudged over to the dressing room to try it on.

_**Hannah's POV**_

My hands were tired already from flipping past sooo many dresses. Anna and I were the only two in the teen dress department at the moment, since Mac and Kimiko were in the dressing rooms. I finally saw a yellow dress, and it looked beautiful. I grabbed it and went to try it on. Once I was in the dressing room and I had the dress on, I looked in the mirror. I was right… the dress was beautiful. It was a pale shade of yellow, and it had spaghetti straps. It was tea-length, with a belt of jewels around the waist and some lace around the very bottom. The dress was perfect, and without trying on any others, I knew that I had to get it. Cha-ching, I was ready for the formal.

_**Anna's POV**_

A sea of colorful dresses was in front of my face, and I hadn't touched one yet. None of them had really reached out to grab me, so I kept looking. I turned around and saw that Hannah had already picked out a dress and bought it. It had taken her less than ten minutes, and here I was without a clue of what I wanted. Even Mac, was in the dressing rooms, even if it was against her will. Then Kimiko came out of the dressing rooms and called me over for my opinion on her dress. I walked over… and was instantly jealous of her dress. It was a dark red, and had gold embroidery all over it. The Japanese styling really brought out Kimiko's heritage, and it was absolutely gorgeous. It had long sleeves, was the same length as Hannah's, and a loose turtle neck. "It's beautiful Kimiko… you look absolutely stunning. If that's how you look now in that dress, wait until your hair and makeup is done." She smiled and thanked me for the compliment and opinion and went back into the dressing room to change back into her original outfit. I sighed, and went back to look for a dress.

_**Mac's POV**_

I walked out of the dressing room to ask one of the others for a second opinion. No matter how much I hate dresses… this one actually looked good on me. The sky blue material was a halter neck that lead to a low scoop neck, but not low enough for too much to show. At the waist line, the dress criss-crossed in the front, and was adorned in lace and sequins. There was no back until it got to my waist… but it actually made me look good, not in a self-centered way either. I walked over to Anna, who still seemed to have not found a dress that she liked. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around. When she saw me, her mouth dropped open and she gasped. "Mac! Oh my gosh, you look so pretty! I absolutely adore your dress." I smiled, and realized that she was speaking the truth when Kimiko and Hannah walked over with the same look that Anna had just a split second ago. They started to surround me, throwing compliments out every which way. I enjoyed them at first, but then they started to annoy me, so I decided to put a stop to their chatter. "Um… guys, doesn't Anna still need a dress?" Hannah and Kimiko gasped and steered Anna over towards the dress racks.

_**Anna's POV**_

I was looking for a nice looking dress, something that looked good, yet wasn't too expensive. Then, I looked up, and there it was. The dress of all dresses was staring me down, and I knew that is was meant to be mine. I grabbed it without a word and dashed off to go try it on. Once I had it on, I looked in the mirror… and I liked what I saw. The dress was a deep eggplant purple, but it reminded me nothing of the vegatable. It went a little past my knees and was strapless. There was a small silver bow that tied it together in the back. Attached to the bow was a star and heart charm, they weren't very noticable, but they were my favorite part of the dress. The dress also had silver embroidery around the bottom that twirled into small stars along the hem line. I walked out of the dressing room, and the other girls were speechless as to how the dress looked. After a moment of silence, Hannah finally spoke up. "Anna… I think you found the perfect dress." I smiled, then waltzed back into the dressing room to change.

_**Hannah's POV**_

After Anna finally purchased her beautiful dress, we went over to the food court to get some lunch. While chowing down on some food, the boys walked over and joined us. Dojo then appeared out of no where and spazzed out. "Guys, we have to go! Master Fung has some rules to tell you before you go to the dance!" We all groaned, but ran outside, hopped on Dojo's back, and flew back to the temple. Who knew what Master Fung had in store for us.

**Well… that's all for now. Not much of a chapter, but like I said, it's a filler. I might not upload one for quite a while. I just got over going to a fair and seeing Bucky Convington… he rocks! But I might not be able to use the computer for a while, because I kinda got into a little trouble today… heheheh. A guy my friend knows kinda offered her a pickle, and I took a bite of it. But apparantly, since the guy is older than us and doesn't go to our school, he's a stranger danger and could have put poison in the pickle. Bah, I don't believe it, but oh well. Please read and review!**


End file.
